<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance Addict by morphia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825432">Romance Addict</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia'>morphia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnation-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>founder - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jingyi is on a mission—a calling. It's not a work assignment, not something anyone has specifically asked him to do but it is a calling. He is driven by no other force than the complete conviction that fate demands he take action. </p><p>It's tragic, really, that his bosses are both so refined and elegant, devastatingly crushing over each other, but not together at all. The tension is sometimes too much to bear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnation-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moon Frost Fest: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance Addict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prompt #43:<br/>secret dating AU - everyone is trying to set songxiao up but little do they know that songxiao have been dating for ages<br/>ft. matchmaking meddler lan jingyi</p><p>This has been a lot of fun to write! Beta and cheer reading provided by imaginaryelle. Go find them on Tumblr their fic is superb!</p><p>ETA: Now that reveals are done I can share that this fic takes place in the reincarnation-verse I've been working on! It can be read as a standalone, so no need to read the 1st part for context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jingyi is on a mission—a calling. It's not a work assignment, not something anyone has specifically asked him to do but it is a calling. He is driven by no other force than the complete conviction that fate demands he take action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's tragic, really, that his bosses are both so refined and elegant, devastatingly crushing over each other, but not together at all. The tension is sometimes too much to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anything comes up, send one of us a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can," Xingchen is saying to the group in the studio. It's a little after lunch break and everyone is slowly getting back into their individual assignments, while their bosses are getting ready to go for a business meeting with a potential client. Zichen stands a step behind Xingchen, looking aloof as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood," Says Sizhui with a nod of his head. "Good luck with the meeting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Xingchen replies with his small, pleased smile. "We will see you tomorrow," he says, then glances at Zichen. They exchange a look, and then, as if reaching a silent agreement, they move as one, heading for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room stays still for a few seconds after the doors have closed behind the two men. Jingyi lets out a noisy breath. "Finally!" He says, rushing to speak. "We have the rest of the day to plot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sizhui does that little thing with his face that means he would have rolled his eyes if he were any less polite. "This again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Sizhui, you can't possibly tell me it's not bugging you," Jingyi argues. He glances at Zizhen to try and enlist his assistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the romantic, Zizhen nods immediately. "You've seen the way they look at each other." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… really not the point," Sizhui says, bringing a hand up to cup his forehead like he's getting a headache, or like he's getting tired of the conversation already. "They're two grown men, Jingyi, it's  not our place to interfere with their business." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you even care?" Jin Ling mutters loud enough for everyone present to hear. "It won't change anything for you if they do get together eventually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When," Jingyi hisses back. "It's 'When' they get together, not if. And for your information it will make a lot of difference." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin Ling raises an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for one, we can stop suffering the unbearable tension between them," Zizhen interrupts, and Jingyi sends him a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That tension is only in your heads," A Qing comments absently. She's at her own desk, working on the month's expenses. "You won't get them to be nicer to you by interfering." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Secondly," Zizhen continues after a long pause. "When we get them together, maybe they'll be more focused on one another and we can get away with more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on Earth do you want to get away with?" Jin Ling asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, he's just making things up," Jingyi answers before Zizhen can get anything out. "Besides, this will be a test run. Once we get these two together, we know we can get, you know, the other pair-" his eyes track to Sizhui, who seems to have a dawning realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> meddling in my uncle's love life," Sizhui says with an air of finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lan Wangji?" Jin Ling asks, scrunching his nose. "He doesn't like anyone though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet that falls after that statement makes him hesitate. "What?" He asks defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jin Ling…" Sizhui says, almost pained. "Uncle Wangji is uh-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jingyi interrupts. He has a feeling that if Jin Ling knew about Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's unresolved love situation, he'd just go ahead and tell them about it, which will definitely be counterproductive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One pair at a time," he continues as he finds attention back on him. He looks over at Zizhen, then glances at Jin Ling. "Any ideas?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first plan is flawless. Jingyi is certain that it will work for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrange an office party at a restaurant after getting the okay from Xingchen. There's even a budget for the planning and everything. Everyone in the team has agreed, privately, to not show up. Jingyi finds the highest level restaurant the budget can cover. He pays the establishment additionally from his own pocket, to have them bring out one of their finer wines for the occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At seven, the designated meetup time, Zichen and Xingchen show up. Jingyi and Zizhen are hiding in a cafe across the street, watching the two arrive. The host leads them to their table. It's very clearly a table for two, covered in a pristine tablecloth and set with fine utensils. A single, fancy, tall candlestick stands in the center of the table with a candle already lit in it. Next to it the staff had set a thin white vase that holds two red roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zichen and Xingchen pause, confusion on their faces as they look at the romantic setting. They survey the restaurant quickly, probably trying to locate the studio team. The host tells them something. Jingyi swears under his breath. He should have told the host what to say at this point. His bosses listen to whatever the man has to say. Zichen stands stock still, but Xingchen exchanges a quick glance with him, and starts chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Zizhen pokes him and tries to grab the tiny spyglass from him. Jingyi swipes at him ineffectually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," he scoffs, watching Xingchen watching Zichen with mirth written on his face as he settles into one of the chairs. Zichen has his arms crossed and he seems not to share the humor in whatever Xingchen is finding so funny. "The host told them something but I can't tell what and now they're sitting at the table." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well are they holding hands? Making eyes? Playing footsie??" Zizhen finally manages to snatch the spyglass and peer through it at the table they'd ordered for their bosses. "Drat… The tablecloth is too long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jingyi makes a non-committal sound at that and keeps watching from a distance. It's harder to note details without the spyglass but it's easy enough to see the two men are keeping a respectful distance from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe they'll hold hands or kiss or something. The candle was a really nice touch." Zizhen keeps up the running commentary. They swap the spyglass between them for the next hour, until their targets have finished eating and are getting ready to leave. They seem to be ready to pay, but the meal had already been paid for with the budget Xingchen had allotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back to the drawing board," Jingyi says with a sigh, exchanging looks with Zizhen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's this?" Sizhui asks, making Jingyi roll his eyes. He clearly knows what Twister looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you," Jingyi grumbles and snatches the box from his hand. "It's the next leg of the plan. We're doing a team-bonding evening here in the studio. If we get them twisting around each other on the mat they'll definitely want to explore the physical aspects of their relationship further-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jingyi," Sizhui says, meeting his eyes squarely. He opens his mouth to say something more but Jin Ling speaks from his own station before he gets the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can anyone be dumb here when you're taking all the stupid on yourself? You really think those two will agree to play with us? Will they even agree to have a team-bonding night after none of us showed up for the team dinner?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of their bosses had so much as mentioned it, actually. Jingyi caught Zichen looking at him once, maybe longer than he usually does, but their attitude didn't seem to have changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find a way to convince them," Zizhen says before Jingyi manages to come up with an answer. "It looked like they enjoyed the dinner, even though none of us were there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that?" A-Qing asks suddenly. She usually doesn't partake in the rest of the guys' shenanigans, so everyone turns a surprised look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Zizhen asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know they enjoyed dinner? You shouldn't have even been there." She has her arms crossed over her chest and she's alternating between watching Zizhen and Jingyi. A moment later, Jin Ling and Sizhui both turn to look at the two of them too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" Zizhen says intelligently, glancing at Jingyi for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We might have… watched," Jingyi admits. "From the cafe across the road." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Jingyi's spyglass," Zizhen offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zizhen!" Jingyi hisses, exposed. Their three teammates stare at them with varying reactions, ranging from abject horror to disbelief to resignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sizhui sounds pained when he speaks next. "Jingyi… We need to talk about this obsession of yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's going too far," Jin Ling agrees gravely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You spied on their date that you tricked them into having," A-Qing says, looking least bothered of the group, perhaps even amused. "Fine, I'll help you arrange team bonding night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" Jin Ling demands, incredulous. He turns to look at her, but all she offers is a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to bring it up with them?" She offers sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sizhui had vetoed alcohol for the party, stating that it's too unprofessional. Jingyi still thinks alcohol would have made a difference, but he can't well prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently, two people remain on the mat. Their bosses, very much twisted around one another in a rather compromising position. They look completely unphased by the physical proximity, comfortable, even. Zizhen and Jin Ling, who had started out participating in this round, had flunked out quickly, too unnerved at the prospect of having to touch or even lean against either of the men they work for. And also because Jingyi bribed them to throw the match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Left hand yellow," declares Jingyi. The two already precariously perched men take a moment to orient themselves. It makes sense that they'd do well in this game, what with Xingchen being into yoga and Zichen being buff. They manage to find and touch the declared color circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slips, or maybe dislodges, and Xingchen loses his balance. He collapses into Zichen, who in turn lists to one side and then falls over. They end up in a pile, with Xingchen on top of Zichen. He's laughing heartily at the situation, not seeming to be in any hurry to get up and off of Zichen. Zichen in turn is smiling tenderly at him, looking content to lie under him and wait for him to regain his composure. The rest of the team is also laughing; Jingyi declares that the final score is a tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment, Xingchen manages to regain his composure and roll to his feet. He offers his hand to Zichen and helps him up. "You alright?" he asks, letting go once Zichen is back on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you?" Zichen asks as they go to sit down next to Sizhui and A-Qing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfectly fine," Xingchen assures him. They exchange a look and then turn to the rest of the group as though nothing happened. "What now?" Xingchen asks, aiming the question in A-Qing and Jingyi's general direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Jingyi utters, looking at A-Qing to try and get her help. She shrugs sweetly back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we can play some party games. There's a couple of things we can play with our smartphones, like trivia and stuff," Zizhen supplies when he sees both of his teammates about to drop the ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right! Trivia," Jingyi picks up, but weakly. A-Qing shakes her head and Sizhui rubs his temples in slow circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Xingchen says, shooting a quick glance at Zichen. "Trivia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a complete failure," Zizhen says the next day, slumping into his chair next to Jingyi's. He switches on his computer and gets his station set up as Sizhui and A-Qing walk in. Jingyi straightens in his seat when Zizhen elbows him. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the only people over the age of 12 who play Twister are horny adults," Jin Ling says, stepping into the office right after Sizhui. Sizhui throws him an amused glance and A-Qing actually laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jingyi had been slumped on his desk before Zizhen had poked him, and he now drapes himself back over the desk with a low groan. "It was a perfect plan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well what were you expecting?" A-Qing asks, settling down at her own station. "Like, even if they were already together, do you think they'd just casually do 'couple things' in front of us?" She air-quotes that phrase and then rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? And they're not together," Jingyi retorts, scoffing before straightening up. It doesn't matter, he just has to think of a better plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Jingyi," she says absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment after this, Xingchen and Zichen arrive at the office. They had recently changed their habit of being first at the studio and started showing up a little after everyone's already settled in. No one really knows why this change happened, but they're happy to have a few minutes of the office space to themselves without their employers to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," everyone chimes and the two return the greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand side by side, surveying the room for a moment, and then Zichen turns to Xingchen and says, "Shall we?" to which Xingchen responds with a slight nod, and they disappear into Zichen's office the next moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two don't often go into their personal offices. They're small, almost closet sized spaces with no windows. In fact, they might actually have </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> closets when they bought the studio. Furnished to exacting levels to maximize the space, but still tiny and stuffed. Jingyi knows this because he has been in those rooms occasionally, when he had a private meeting with one or the other. Thinking of Zichen and Xingchen in one of those offices together now, he wonders, once he gets them together, if they might use them for… other purposes. He doesn't blush at the thought, but it's a near thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he pauses altogether as he gets an idea. If this were a Saturday-morning cartoon, the team would be able to see the lightbulb flash above Jingyi's head. The next moment he says- "I have an idea." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of groans follows that statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closes behind them and the lock clicks into place. Zichen turns on his heels to look at the door. Xingchen, who had stepped in before him, stops as well and turns to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the door is locked," Zichen answers, reaching for the handle to give it a try. Sure enough, the door does not budge. He glances at Xingchen, who's sporting a similarly perplexed expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think anyone's out there?" Xingchen asks, reaching to try the handle, not for any other reason than wanting to confirm with his own body what he already knows from Zichen's statement. He stands right against Zichen's side, neither of them bothering to put any distance between themselves. When the door doesn't budge a second time, he turns his gaze to Zichen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a mechanical lock. Someone has to have locked it from the other side." A sense of concern rises in Zichen's chest. Someone with a key to their office rooms within their studio is probably right outside this door doing who knows what. They'd only come here this late at night because the motion sensors detected entry to the studio at an unorthodox hour and they decided to investigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us out!" Xingchen calls at the door. There is no response. He looks back at Zichen for lack of anything else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would have to be someone who has the office keys," Zichen says after a long moment. He pitches his voice low so he can't be heard through the door. "If we're lucky, it's someone from the team and maybe they don't have malicious intent." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why else would they lock us in your office, though? Is it some kind of prank?" Xingchen asks, biting his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zichen considers this, eyes set on the door as though he can see right through it. After a long moment has passed, he looks back at Xingchen; he sees understanding in his eyes. "Do you think this has anything to do with-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Team dinner turned-date for two?" Xingchen finishes the sentence, finally a touch of mirth entering his tone of voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or possibly…" Zichen carries on the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A game of Twister where the limb positioning gets more ridiculous by the round, and we just so happen to be the last people left standing?" Xingchen is visibly struggling not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're trying to set us up," Zichen says, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought they knew," Xingchen says when he finally gets control over himself, but he ends up chuckling anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly we're not 'out' enough in their minds," Zichen concludes, making his face look serious for as long as it takes to make Xingchen's chuckle grow into actual laughter. He smiles then, enjoying the lovely sound of his partner's, lover's, laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally settles down, Xingchen grasps Zichen's arms and meets his gaze. "We're still going to be locked in here until they decide we're sufficiently together," he says, squeezing gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" Zichen asks, even though he knows exactly what Xingchen is thinking just by that little mischievous angle to his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing too traumatizing," Xingchen promises, leans in to kiss him chastely. "Whoever's behind this either didn't think about how they'd know their plan worked, or they want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xingchen…" Zichen murmurs. He's not too happy about the prospect of someone definitely hearing them doing such things, but a part of him can admit it might be adequate retribution to being called out of bed in the dead of night only to be locked in his own office with Xingchen for some misguided purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you uncomfortable-" Xingchen starts saying, clearly ready to give Zichen the space to decide what he's willing to do in the name of vengeance. Zichen wraps his arms around him and pulls him in for a much deeper kiss, just to drive his point home. Xingchen makes a startled sound and melts right into the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does this excite you?" Zichen asks when they break for a bit, searching Xingchen's gaze for honesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You excite me," Xingchen replies easily. "The audience isn't really doing it for me, but it's easy to ignore when you're touching me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I will touch you some more," Zichen promises, kisses him again. He lets his hands caress along Xingchen's sides as he considers their options. He's never imagined he'd get up to anything like this with Xingchen in the office, so he has nothing available to use. Besides, having someone in the other room technically able to walk in on them at any minute limits the variety of options he's comfortable with. He slides his tongue along smooth lips, dipping it briefly in. Xingchen is breathing faster already. He's pressing his pelvis to Zichen's own, making the heat of his excitement known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zichen," he whispers between kisses. Zichen's hands wander lower to cup his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Xingchen lets out an obscene sound, loud. "That's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lube," Zichen says, already guessing what he's going to ask. Before Xingchen can get disappointed, he adds, voice lowered to a hushed whisper- "I hope my mouth will be enough," eliciting both a whimper and a full-body shudder from Xingchen. He backs Xingchen towards his office chair and guides him to sit on it. The floor is hardwood, not the most forgiving on the knees, but Zichen figures he can just bear it for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They should have locked us in my office," Xingchen breathes, looking amused and a bit regretful. His eyes set on Zichen's face as he speaks. "I have a yoga mat in there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zichen gives out a huff of a laugh at that, then leans down to kiss Xingchen again. "I don't mind," he reassures as he gets on his knees between Xingchen's knees. Xingchen leans forward to press their lips together again, as though he can't get enough of kissing him, and Zichen leans into the touch, indulging in the sweetness of the contact. His hands, which he'd settled on Xingchen's thighs, slide up towards his hips, teasing at the waistband of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zichen lets his fingers trace the warm skin of Xingchen's belly, finding satisfaction in the way the muscles contract under his fingers, ticklish but wanting more of his touch. Xingchen pants into their kiss, shifting minutely on the office chair. Zichen gets one hand on Xingchen's crotch, cupping Xingchen's hardness and giving it a light squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xingchen lets out a lewd moan, low but loud. It can definitely be heard beyond the office door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then I unlocked the door and booked it," Jingyi completes his tale. "I don't think they noticed because they were still going when I left, but I wasn't going to stay there for the whole…. Thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've crossed a line," Sizhui says, his face as grim as he ever gets about anything. "I hope they don't press charges." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't do that, would they? They're chill," Zizhen tries to argue, but he doesn't sound all that convinced, his gaze darting between Sizhui and Jingyi. Off to the side, Jin Ling shrugs at them with clear disinterest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A-Qing starts laughing, startling everyone. All eyes fall on her. She's at her own desk, holding her smartphone and still laughing. The boys exchange confused looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Sizhui asks at last. "Why are you laughing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look… Look at the chatroom…" she barely manages to say between gulps of air and bouts of giggling. Jin Ling starts laughing shortly after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look at the chatroom. Jingyi has to stifle a pained groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zichen: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Team, we will be arriving at the studio after lunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We expect to find a set of keys on my desk by the time we're in. You know whose keys we mean. We do not know who it was, and will not ask you to reveal yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Respectfully, we will tolerate no more pranks. We run a photography studio, not a matchmaking agency. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say it worked, though?" Zizhen asks, eyes still on the screen of his own smartphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it definitely worked-" Jingyi starts saying before he gets cut off by A-Qing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiots!" she all but exclaims, though she's still grinning like she's just heard the funniest story. "They've been together for months now! Your efforts didn't DO anything!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pregnant pause follows. Everyone stares at her, even Sizhui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What??</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jingyi all but cries out in indignation. "You knew all this time and didn't think to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me??</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made sure you didn't find out, silly," she says lightly, already recovered from her laughing fit. "Best entertainment this office has had since before they got over themselves and got together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I paid out of pocket for an aged bottle of wine for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Jingyi says, astounded, slumping into his chair in mystified disbelief. "I bought Twister to try and get them to figure it out. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>locked them in their own office</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He cups his face in his hands in mortification. "I'll never live this down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There there," Sizhui tries to comfort him. "You thought you were doing something important. Here, give me your keys. I'll put it on their desk so you don't have to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jingyi utters into his own hand. "I messed up so I have to own up to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're going to tell them it's you?" Jin Ling asks, sounding genuinely invested in the idea of that happening. Jingyi shakes his head vehemently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not! I need this job. I'll just leave the keys like they asked and try to forget about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better hurry up, then. Lunch will end soon," A-Qing chimes in, still looking far too smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jingyi sighs and gets to his feet, rummages through his bag and retrieves his keys. He glances at Zizhen, who offers a sympathetic shrug in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Jingyi has settled back into his own station's chair, Zichen and Xingchen step into the studio. They're holding hands, which has everyone in the team gawking. Seeing everyone's response, they exchange looks. It looks like a whole conversation is taking place in the moment between one breath and the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Xingchen says at last, as if he had just lost some kind of bet. "We realize we might not have been completely upfront about ourselves until now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we did not have to be," Zichen adds flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xingchen shoots him a quick glance before carrying on, eyes surveying the team. "Nevertheless, some of you might have been harboring… concerns." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one replies to this. It seems like no one is even breathing at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope those concerns have been alleviated," Xingchen says at last, eyes settling on Jingyi a little longer than he finds comfortable, but he doesn't dare break eye-contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Xingchen turns to look at Zichen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone has further concerns, we expect you to bring those concerns to us. Consider yourselves lucky that we didn't take this too hard, and make sure to not pull this kind of prank on one another. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find out who you are if you do." Zichen says, sounding much less amused about the ordeal than Xingchen. "Understood?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" The reply comes from everyone in the team, which Jingyi is infinitely thankful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xingchen tugs on Zichen's hand lightly, and astonishingly, the man's face breaks into a slight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>